


If You Care So Much

by bl00dw1tch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Check notes at beginning of chapter for trigger warnings, Hurt/Comfort, No idea how that happened it was supposed to be Alastor centric but woops, Trans Male Character, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino is Old (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Isn't as Bad as He Could Be (Hazbin Hotel), Vox-centric, just bare with me on this i promise itll be worth it, they'll be very infrequent but this story WILL touch on some very heavy topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dw1tch/pseuds/bl00dw1tch
Summary: Valentino has a really big secret, and he decided to tell Vox.(Fic based around the concept that murderer's have some level of control over their victims in Hell. Could be staticlovetune if you squint)(Edit: yeah its gonna be staticlovetune eventually lol)
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> \-- non-consensual stripping of an unconscious individual   
> \-- purposeful misgendering/transphobia

"You… Don't honestly expect me to believe you, right?" Vox asked with an uncomfortable bark of laughter, glancing back over at the unconscious demon on the circular bed, " _ You _ killed him? Really?" 

Valentino was lounged back on the sofa, the mouthpiece piece of his opera length cigarette holder tapping lightly on his lip as he too watched the sleeping figure, "I'm not the kind of man to spread  _ lies _ for attention or notoriety--I like to keep the facts on my side," His mouth curled into a smirk, taking a drag and puffing out a thin stream of pink smoke into the air. It disturbed the haze already clouding the room, sending tendrils down to the figure. The body shuddered with a faint ring of static feedback, flinching away from the touch.

"And right now, you can see it for yourself." 

Vox could only stare as the reality of the situation hit him. His mouth closed and he turned back to Valentino with a barely disguised grimace, "So I can. Gotta say, I'm a little surprised you haven't already got him under your thumb, if it was this easy to subdue him." 

Val scoffed, "Trust me, it usually isn't. I'm just lucky I caught the fucker off guard. Not gonna be able to do this trick any time again soon--if ever," He said, tsking in disappointment before standing up, gesturing towards the bed, "So if there's any dark little Bambi-centric fantasies you wanna fulfill, now's probably your only chance." 

Vox stood up too, smoothing out his suit jacket as he follows Val to the edges of the bed, "Hah, yeah, that's tempting, but I think that for once I'd prefer finishing this conversation. I mean, you can't just make a claim like that and not tell me the  _ story _ ! I've been dying to find out how the bastard kicked the bucket."

It felt weird, seeing Alastor like this. Vox was pretty sure this is the first time he'd ever seen him  _ not _ smiling. He felt like he should look away, like that was something he shouldn't be seeing--the peeks of scuffed fur underneath untucked and wrinkled clothing didn't help with that feeling either. 

Val sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back in a way that allowed him to loom over the figure, making a face that Vox couldn't quite read.

"It's not a pretty story." 

"I don't think anyone down here has a 'pretty' story." 

Val chuckles, grabbing Alastor's face with a free hand, brushing a thumb over his lips and cheek fur, "Touché. Though it's not a very pretty story from  _ my  _ perspective either," he started, combing the radio demon' hair back between his antlers to get a clearer view of his face, "Happened on my 24th birthday. I got a little too plastered, and  _ this _ bitch pissed me off a little too much," He gripped the hair tightly before letting go and sitting back up.

The tv demon crossed his arms, "Pissed you off?" He inquired, urging him to continue. 

Val sighed, "I'd been trying to get her into bed for a couple of weeks, but she had a penchant for playing hard to get with me, specifically--at least that's what it had looked like," He explained, shaking his head with a sneer, "Not that it really changes much. Dead men, scorned men--not much of a difference." 

Vox rose an eyebrow in cautious curiosity, glancing from the deer demon to his colleague as he shifting his weight awkwardly, "I don't think I follow...?" 

Val gave him a judgemental glare, "She was known for being 'loose'--kept luring horny, drunken old nobodies away to her sweet little cabin on 'de bayou'. You think someone woulda' realized she was killing 'em when none of 'em  _ came back _ , but you'd be wrong." 

Vox gave a noncommittal huff of acknowledgement, "So he's one of those people. Guess calling him a 'doe' all those times might've hit a little harder than I thought..." 

Val rolled his eyes, "Cut the PC bullshit, It's not like she can hear you." 

Vox scowled, "Look, we may have this whole antagonistic, video-is-trying-to-kill-the-radio-star  _ thing _ going on, but that doesn't mean I don't respect him--clearly he's a tough cookie. I'd be doing my image no favours acting like I'm deliberately punching down, beating on some 'feisty tomboy' every two weeks. You can get away with it in your industry, but I'm a man of the people--even the headless dumbfucks down here know that you don't deliberately talk shit about Al--even in private." 

"We aren't talking shit, we're talking  _ facts _ ," Val hissed, climbing further onto the bed and reaching for Alastor's long vest and shirt before Vox even realizes what he's doing--the younger demon goes ridged, claws digging into his own biceps when Valentino undoes the gold buttons, pulling Alastor's shirt open. 

It still wasn't… particularly revealing, his entire body was covered in fur after all, but the shape of small breasts underneath it, rising and falling with his ribcage, was unmistakable--and something about seeing the maroon fade into cream and white on his stomach felt much more invasive than he was comfortable with. Even though he'd had a feeling, that he'd  _ known _ it was there, seeing it was wrong. Alastor kept himself covered for a reason. He wouldn't want to be exposed like this. 

"'Facts' seems like a stretch," Vox said with disdain, hating how small his voice sounded, "Angel's got bigger than that, and I know for a  _ fact _ that he's not a trans guy," He says, almost as a joke--he can't keep himself from looking away-- _ god _ did he wish Val wasn't like this sometimes. 

Val make a smug face, "D'awww--is someone  _ blushing~? _ Didn't expect something like a little pair of tits to get you all hot an' bothered!" He taunted with a laugh. 

Something made a sizzle-pop before Vox turned back and snapped at him, "I'm not fucking _flustered_ , I'm fucking **_irritated_** by how you're being right now! I know being a sicko perv is like, your _thing,_ but this is different! That's THE fucking Radio Demon! _The_ New Orleans Butcher! Can you not at least **_pretend_** to have some class for five goddamn minutes?" 

Valentino almost looked shocked for a moment, but it leveled into a coolly neutral mask almost immediately, "Might wanna mind who you're talking to If you're gonna raise your voice like that." 

Vox shut his eyes tight as he forces himself to unclench his fists. 

"Look. I get it. You hinted, I asked, you answered. I get it. You're a big shot, you killed a serial killer, good job. You can wake him up now," Vox replied as calmly as he could manage, but he still sounded bitter, "I didn't come here to film some kind of twisted blackmail revenge porno for you, Val." 

The pimp's lip curled in annoyance, "I wasn't going to ask you to. I've been operating under the assumption that you had dibs anyway," He replied, standing back up and walking around the bed and past the TV demon, "But I guess this  _ gift _ is gonna get thrown out still half wrapped. If you care so much, you can take him home yourself--but don't come whining to me when he doesn't grant you any  _ special favors _ for your white knighting."

Vox watched the door slam shut from over his shoulder, feeling his shoulders go slack in relief. It was short lived, however--looking back down at Alastor made his stomach churning in shame for having to look at all. 

He shook his head and made a noise of determination as he leaned in to button the unconscious man's shirt back up as quickly as he could, pulling away and shaking out his hands afterwards as if they would spontaneously light on fire for somehow lingering too long. He grumbles at his own ridiculousness, sweeping his antennas back in an attempt to compose himself. 

He glared back down at Alastor, "You are  _ so _ fuckin' lucky my mom raised a gentleman, you know that?" 

The radio demon does not reply, so Vox sighs in exasperation and starts pulling him off the bed, hoisting him over his shoulder and heading for the door.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> \-- None for this chapter!

"Where are you taking me?"

The car swerved when Vox yelped in surprise, straightening out before tossing a glare to the backseat, "Fucking  _ christ _ , Al, you couldn't have made a little more noise while waking up?!" 

The radio demon looked like  _ shit _ . How could someone who looked so peaceful and young in his sleep suddenly have such sunken in, ghoulishly exhausted appearance. Vox took a short breath before turning to face the road again. Alastor waited for an answer, grin tight as a grimace while he stared at the media mogul through the rear view mirror.

"... I'm taking you back to the Hotel.  _ You're welcome,  _ by the way."

Alastor was quiet, only the telltale humbuzz of auditory snow evidence that he hadn't decided to duck and roll out the door. There was some shuffling of fabric as he sat up and straightened out his clothing, only to stare down at his shirt with furrowed eyebrows. The ambient buzz dipped down into a furious record scratch.

"... What did he do?" 

Vox pulled a sheepish expression, "He actually didn't really do--well, I don't know, I guess it depends on what you consider--" 

Alastor's voice actually rose to a yell, " **_What did he do?!_ ** "

"He just took off your shirt, and I closed it back up--nothing else, I swear!" Vox replied frantically, leaning forward and away from the oppressive magic building up in the back seat of the car, "Don't fucking attack me while I'm driving, I'm  _ trying  _ to get you home safe!" 

There was uproarious studio laughter in reply to that, "Ohohoh, _is that_ _so_? Forgive me for being reluctant to believe you! I'm not in the habit of taking your word for anything, and I don't ever intend to be!" Alastor replied jovially despite the cutting distrust he was expressing, "Pull over. I can find my way back on my own."

Vox frowned heavily, shoulders sinking--He wasn't expecting him to take it  _ this  _ badly.

"We're literally only a few blocks away--you can survive a few more minutes around me,  _ I promise _ . Look, I'll even shut up for you!" He offered, making a zipper motion over his face--his mouth did in fact zip closed on the screen, and he shrugged as if to ask 'There, will you calm down now?'

Alastor did not look amused. 

"What are you expecting to get from this, Vox?" the deer asked, his tone thick with suspicion. Vox felt his screen crackle with irked static.

"Is it seriously  _ that _ hard to believe I just didn't feel comfortable watching him molest you? I'm allowed to stop being homophobic and racist and shit but you expect me to be accepting of something like that?" Vox was trying to sound angry, but it all came out sounding genuinely incredulous. 

He gave Alastor a pointed look through the mirror, eyes narrowed seriously, "Listen--I get it! I'm an asshole. I know. I get told every day, and I don't expect you to think I'm a saint or some shit over this. I don't expect  _ anything  _ from you at  _ all _ \--I'm doing this because I hate it when Val gets  _ that _ skeevy, and I don't want to deal with you trying to get the Studio bulldozed for the next year. I'm trying to secure the  _ status quo _ \--that's  **_it_ ** . You got me?"

Alastor didn't have time to reply before the car skid to an abrupt halt. Vox got out of the car, slamming his door and opening the back seat door for Alastor, giving a sarcastic flourish of his arm, "So, I reiterate-- _ your welcome _ ."

The Radio Demon's ears were pinned back, but he climbed out of the vehicle elegantly, flattening out the wrinkles once more, "And  _ I _ reiterate--I don't believe that for a second. And you won't be getting a thank you for doing the  _ bare minimum _ ."

Vox glowered, closing the door loudly, "Starting to make me regret doing even that," He says, crossing his arms pointed, "But unlike  _ someone,  _ I still stick to my own moral code." 

Alastor rose an eyebrow at him, making his way to the Hotel doors, "And yet you still fraternize with folks who violate that 'moral code'-- _ curious _ ," He sneers. The door opens and he twirls around to find Vox had actually been following him a few steps behind. He suppresses the urge to growl. 

"If you care so much, then perhaps it would pay to practice what you preach. Find more like minded individuals to spend time with--because right now, the assumption is that you and Valentino are birds of a feather," Alastor advises him with a mockingly sweet tone of voice, "Until such a time, I'm going to have to have to ask you to leave the premises! Associates of Valentino who aren't Angel Dust are strictly banned from the Hotel, for said guest's safety and privacy. Thank you for understanding--Have a **_wonderful_** day!"

Vox stumbled back when the large door slammed in his face--he heard it lock from the inside. 

He stood there for a moment, mouth open, before clenching his fists in frustration and storming back to his car. He sped recklessly back around and down the street he'd come here on, fuming silently to himself. 


End file.
